Eve
by Eveilyn14
Summary: After a horrible past at a young age, Eve joins SHEILD. Only wanting to relax, Fury sends her to join the Avengers to stop Loki's plans with the Chitauri. MOVIE SPOILERS. SteveXOC.
1. Prologue

**Thought of this story while taking a shower, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers. Except for Eveilyn, my OC.**

* * *

_Prologue_

"Daddy?" The ten year old whimpered.

Strapped to a gurney, blindfolded, Eve had not a clue of where she was, what was going on or how she even got there. Her chestnut hair plastered against her skin from all the sweat, she was afraid. Never enjoying the comforts of the twilight mainly afraid of monsters and spirits coming to haunt her from fairytales her father read to her.

"Shh, it's okay princess. You'll only feel a pinch," A deep, soothing voice assured the youngling.

"Daddy, what do you mean? What's going on?" Eve asked desperately, wanting answers to put her at ease.

Without replying, she felt rough hands grab onto her arm. A band was tied above her elbow and Eve felt a wet sensation being rubbed against her skin. Eve jerked, beginning to cry.

Then she felt a needle probe against her skin, a deep blue liquid injected in her vein, coursing throughout her body. She screamed, feeling as if knives were stabbing her insides. Withering in her pain, a male stood away, grinning with a malicious manner. His experiment is in full affect and working well.

Soon after the pain began, it stopped.

Eve laid on the gurney, stiffly. The male, her father, walked up and shed off the blindfold from her face. Slowly, Eve opened her eyes, blinking slightly adjusting to the light. Her father grabbed a mirror and shoved it in front of the girls face.

The young girl's eyes widened in shock as creamy, purple eyes stared back at her.

"It's done my dear, the serum worked! Now you have powers to surpass the Gods!" Her father boomed with glee. Eve glared at the man, her lips tightly pressed together in a tight line.

Clenching her fists, fire illuminating around the straps burning if off, as well as the straps around her legs.

Eve climbed off of the gurney, standing in front of her father whom grinned wickedly at her. Picking her piercing glare from the ground towards the man, fists still clenched.

"Now," her father patted her head, "Let's go train you."

"No," Eve whispered quietly.

"No?" The male questioned at the girl, his grin wore off replaced by a sharp glare back at hers.

Eve's anger went beyond boiling point, as she punched her father straight in the stomach using as much fire she gathered. With more anger, she used the fire to incinerate the male along with the building.

* * *

_10 years later_

Taking on missions upon missions, Eve had time to relax on the outskirts of the Caribbean. While swimming in the clear blue sea content with her surroundings, she definitely needed this time to get away from her hectic life and the piercing eyes of Fury.

Growing tired of swimming she set off to the shore and she noticed a figure near her towel; upon further inspection she noticed it was a SHEILD agent.

"Phil, I thought I was on vacation," Eve called out to the figure once reaching him she grabbed her towel to dry off.

"Nice seeing you again as well, Eve," Phil quipped, his eyes studying her behind his black shades, as she wrapped the towel around herself.

"I should label you guys as creeps for knowing where I'm at all the time," Eve said, gathering all her belongings and headed to her vacation home.

"Fury needs you," Phil trailed behind her, "he insists that it's urgent." The woman paused and sighed.

"Fine, I'll be out in a minute."

* * *

"Director Fury," spoke a feminine voice, kneeling on one knee, a midnight cloak wrapped around the female's body.

"Agent Eveilyn," Fury's voice rang out, "Stop with the kneeling, it bothers me."

Eve rolled her eyes at him for using her full name yet stood up, "You requested me, even though I was on vacation."

"Yes, about that, I need your assistance on a SHIELD assignment," Fury ignoring her last tidbit.

"Assignment, sir?" Eve inquired as Fury handed her files.

"The tesseract has been stolen," Fury simply stated, "Loki, a demi god took it and I need you to help retrieve it."

"Assignment my ass," Eve growled, flipping through the files, glancing at all the names and the handsome men.

'Hm, maybe it'll be a vacation after all.'

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please, no flames.**


	2. Human Interaction

**Onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers.. sadly.**

* * *

Sweat poured down her body as Eve stepped off of the treadmill, guzzling down water she went back to looking at the files. She never expected to work with the …different people coming together to become a team.

'Sounds more like a pain in the ass,' Eve mused thinking about the playboy, agents, the Hulk, an old handsome soldier, demi-gods and herself working together as one.

A few minutes of closing her eyes and analyzing the situation, Agent Coulson walks in clearing his throat.

"Agent, come meet some of the people you'll be working with."

* * *

Decked out in tight pants, elbow length shirt and boots, Eve made her way to the main control room.

"Hm, where is everyone, Fury?" Eve frowned at the lack of super special human beings in the room, only to find people working in front of numerous computer screens.

"Since you are still on vacation, I thought of letting you in your own world at the gym, don't worry they'll be back shortly," Fury answered, taking a seat at the table near by.

Taking a seat next to him Eve asked, "Where are they?"

"Meeting with another demi god, Thor," Racking through her brain, she remembered the long, flowing locks and super-sized muscles.

"Oh, is he the one on steroids? I'm sorry, they all look like they're on steroids," Eve exclaimed as Fury narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sir, they're on the way back," A voice rang out.

"Thank you, Agent Hill," Fury called back, looking at Eve, "You ready?"

Eve scoffed.

"Not exactly fond of human interaction, Director Fury," she said, slouching in her chair.

A few minutes after silence, apart from the tapping of keyboards, commotion rang out through the hallways as security led Loki into his imprisonment. As Fury went off to have a chat with the demi god, the team poured into the room, throwing questioning glances at the young woman. Eve rolled her eyes at their antics, slouching even further down her chair. She loved seeing handsome men, but never enjoyed first interactions with people. Instead she closed her eyes and listened to Fury's last comments to Loki from the screens, before heading off to our destination.

"So," a male voice broke the silence, "who's the attractive woman attempting to hide her presence?"

Eve's eyes snapped open and glanced over to the infamous playboy. She straightened herself up on the chair and rested her chin on the back of her hand.

"Ah, the playboy, you know they make adult content about bosses and their secretaries," Stark stiffened at the comment, rolling his eyes at her.

"Everyone in the world knows that Pepper and I have a thing going on," he mused.

Eve grins, "My point exactly."

"Not like that!" He quipped.

"Everyone," Fury says cutting off their conversation, "Good job on bringing Loki in, now we can try and figure out what he wants to do with the tesseract."

The team stood in silence for a moment, pondering the thought of what Loki's plans were. Glancing around the room, Eve made notes on everyone's faces and to remember each name. Also taking note that there will be another female, Natasha, that will help her not go insane with all the testosterone in the air.

Then a voice spoke up.

"Who's the other human?" Thor asks, everyone nodding at the question.

Fury glances at me and responds, "This is Eveilyn-"

"Eve," Eve claims, cutting Fury off, glaring at him.

"This is Eve," Fury corrects, "she is an agent that has had a serum used on her."

"Serum? What can she do?" Captain America, or Steve, asks.

Eve glanced at the man, turning away while blushing upon seeing him already staring at her.

'Damn hormones and attractive men,' she thought, rubbing her cheeks.

"Eve," Fury looked at her as she sighed.

"I can wield the elements," Eve stated simply, "It's rather useful as I can bend steal, control lightening, fly and control people. As well as the basic: Fire, wind, earth and water."

"How can you control people?" Bruce asked.

"In a human body, it is made sixty percent of water, as I can control water I can control humans," She explained nonchalantly, "Any more questions?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, Stark."

* * *

Not given any work to do, Eve ended up at the gym. Finishing her cardio, she worked on strength. Eve has always been well fit, mainly because she's never had much to do on this airborne, craft thing.

Half-way through her deadlifts, she felt someone staring at her.

"Stark, if you're looking at my ass, I'm going to call Pepper."

A deep chuckle arose from the man behind her, spinning around she saw Steve standing a few feet away.

"Ah, Captain, never dubbed you as a pervert," Eve mused, placing her hands at her hip, tilting her head at the man.

Catching himself off-guard, Steve straightened up, "I'm sorry ma'am, I just didn't expect a woman to be here at this moment."

"Sexist as well? Oh Steve, you're disappointing me," She mused, picking up her towel and water bottle.

"No!" Steve exclaimed, feeling flustered, "I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to offend you it's just-"

Eve laughed, catching the man off guard again, "Chill Steve, I was just yanking your chain. Also, call me Eve."

Laughing more, the female walked out of the gym leaving the confused man.

"Yanking your chain? Wait, I understand that!"

* * *

**I know, Avatar thing going on. I just always loved that power, don't shoot me though!**


	3. Terror

**Read a story about a kid meeting the Avengers, such a lucky boy.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No Avengers ….yet.**

* * *

_**Then she felt a needle probe against her skin, a deep blue liquid injected in her vein, coursing throughout her body.**_

Eve knew it was a night terror, but she couldn't wake up.

_**She screamed, feeling as if knives were stabbing her insides**__._

Rolling in her sleep, eyes shut tight, cold sweat forming on her forehead.

_**Withering in her pain, a male stood away, grinning with a malicious manner.**_

_Her father, she felt his eyes haunt her every day. His image burned onto her brain, scarred over and never intending to leave. He was far worse than monsters and spirits, he was the devil._

_**With more anger, she used the fire to incinerate the male along with the building.**_

_She remembered the raging fires, the smell of her father's flesh burning her nostrils. When he turned to ashes, along with the building, the fire diminished. Stepping over the rubble, she walked down the lonely street, birds chirping and the rays of sun giving her warmth. As if the day seemed to mock her. _

_Finding a diner close by, she found a booth and sat alone, shooing away the waitress asking if she needed anything. All Eve wanted was to relax, to undo all the horrors that happened mere hours ago. Resting her head against the cool surface of the table, she didn't notice the man in a suit staring at her or when he walked up to sit across the young girl._

"_Did you see what happened?" A deep voice interrupted the relaxation of the girl. Jumping slightly at the disturbance, ready to defend herself, she was surprised to see a man with an eye patch. _

"_Are you a pirate?" Eve curiously asked._

_The man smiled, "No, my name is Fury and you are special."_

_Eve stared at the man for a moment, before glancing down at her lap._

"_I'm a monster," The young girl whispered, clenching her fists._

* * *

Waking up with a jolt, Fury was standing beside her bed a worried expression plastered upon his face. Eve jumped out of her cot, hugging Fury tightly around his neck, crying on his shoulder. Fury stiffened, but returned the hug, comforting the girl.

_The pirate man, Eve dubbed him, took her in a black car. Fury told her that he will take care of her for now on and he did. _

_Fury took her into a base where Eve stayed to wield her powers. The two became close despite how others thought Fury to be, well, heartless. Even though they had their clashes, they couldn't stay mad at each other, mainly due to Phil. Phil Coulson was the one whom always patched things up between the two fighting so much. As well as Fury, Phil became a close friend to Eve, telling her secrets and letting her take vacations despite Fury's objections._

_With all the unfortunate events that happened to Eve, she was atleast glad to have people that she could trust._

* * *

"Ahem, Eve," Fury stated breaking the silence between them, "Let's go meet up with the team."

Eve nodded slowly, wiping the tears from her face. Fury gave her one last look before leaving her room.

She got dressed in her usual attire, heading out to the lab where Stark and Banner were. Eve wanted to know what the hell Loki was up to, hoping to end this madness. But upon getting closer to the door she heard shouting.

"-why SHEILD is using the tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction," Banner exclaimed.

Say what?

Eve entered the room, glancing at everyone there as they stare back at her.

"Fashionably late to the party sweetheart," Starks voice rang through the silence.

Ignoring the remark, Eve narrowed her eyes at Fury, "Weapons of mass destruction?"

Fury glanced at her than pointed at Thor, "Because of him."

Thor, shocked, pointed at himself, "Me?"

Fury stepped towards him, "Last year you came with power that outweighs ours. We were hopelessly outgunned by our …visitor."

"We want nothing but peace with this planet," Thor said, shaking his head at the nonsense.

"Peace? Is war your definition of peace," Natasha questioned the demi god; Thor shot his gaze over at her, glaring.

Tuning them out, Eve shut her eyes, their arguments towards one another started to jumble up. She then felt a hand wrap around her arm, jerking slightly, she gazed up at the owner of the hand.

Steve looked down at her with worry, "You okay?"

"Peachy," Eve mumbled glancing around the room.

"And humans were thought to be more evolved," Thor scoffed, everyone turning to glare at him.

"At least we don't go around to other planets, blowing shit up," Stark retorted.

Again, the arguments broke out, Steve being dragged along with it. Eve glanced pleadingly around the room. She knew this is what Loki wanted, to cause this chaos between one another.

"SHEILD monitors potential threats," Natasha said incredulously towards us.

Eve glared at Fury.

"_I'm_ a potential threat?" She questioned.

"Well yes," Fury began, "just like everyone else."

Eve scoffed at the answer, "So much for trust, huh?"

Fury glared at her, "That's not it-"

"Then what is it!" Eve bellowed, sizing the director up. Madness then ensued, anger boiled throughout Eve, she would have never thought of betraying Fury's trust, but the man thought otherwise.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos!" Thor said, his hands gesturing towards our arguments.

"What are we a team? No, we are a time bomb ticking away," Banner hissed.

Fury glanced away from me to Banner, "You need to step away."

"What's wrong with a guy letting off a little steam?" Tony jumped into the conversation.

Steve scoffed beside Eve, "You know damn well why!"

Eve took in a deep breath, attempting to calm her nerves, closing her eyes tightly.

"Put on the suit," Steve told Stark, "Let's go for a few rounds."

"Steve," Eve whispered, placing her hand on his forearm. Steve glanced down at the woman, his anger dissipating slightly.

"Romanoff," Fury started, "Please take Doctor Banner to his room."

"For what?" Banner spat, "You rented my room."

"Just as a precaution-" Fury started.

"In case you needed to kill me," Banner growled, "but you can't, I tried."

Eve's eyes snapped away from Steve towards Banner.

"I got low," The doctor explained, shoving his hands in his pocket, "I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out." The silence closed in, "So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show, and put everyone here at risk."

Banner walked over to Natasha, slowly, with the scepter in his hand. Steve pushed Eve behind him, acting as a protective barrier around her, "You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm-"

Eve gripped onto the back of Steve's shirt as he spoke, "Doctor Banner, put the scepter down."

Banner looked down at his hand with shock, placing the scepter back where it was. Eve sighed into Steve's back, feeling him stiffen at the touch, not noticing just glad there weren't any fatalities.

Then a shrill ringing broke the silence, Banner ran to the screens.

"We found the tesseract," Banner started, tapping away at the keyboard.

"On it," Stark said, preparing to leave the room.

"You aren't going alone," Steve said, grabbing his arm.

"Are you going to stop me?" Stark scoffed, shaking off Steve's grip.

"Put on the suit," Steve hissed, glaring at him, "We'll find out."

"Guys!" Eve panicked, looking from the screen to the _kids._

"Put on the suit," Steve repeated, ignoring the woman.

"_Guys!_" Eve yelled again, gaining everyone's attention.

"The tesseract… it's at-" She was cut off when an explosion caused the floor to give in.

Screaming enveloped her.

* * *

**Sorry for the OOC-ness on Fury's part.**


	4. Coulson

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Slowly planning to capture them all, but as for now, I do not own Avengers. Just Eve.**

* * *

Panic.

It seems to be second nature of what you feel when you are falling. But for Eve, she knew instinctively what to do.

Gathering wind around her, she formed a bubble around herself before she impacted the rubble. Her eyes squeezed shut; she slowly opened them to see that she was safe. Allowing the wind to slowly set her on the rubble, Eve glanced up, noticing the big hole in the once lab room for Doctor Banner. Panic then set in again, where was Banner and the rest of the team?

"Doctor Banner," A female voice came from behind her.

Eve whirled around, seeing Banner and Natasha, Natasha being pinned under the rubble.

"You guys okay?" Eve asked, beginning to help Natasha from the rubble. Natasha struggled, glancing worriedly at the Doctor. Banner grumbled, crouching low while trying to calm himself.

"Bruce?" Natasha whispered, staring wide-eye at the man. Without even noticing, Eve managed to pull Natasha out before she heard a loud roar next to her. She froze, glancing at the once man who turned into the green Hulk.

"Is it too late to get back to the Caribbean's?" Eve spoke, slowly backing away.

"Run!" Natasha screamed, grabbing Eve's arm roughly, dashing through the hallways.

Hot on their trail Banner, or Hulk, was thundering behind them. Natasha pushed Eve one way through the hallways as she kept running straight. Eve quickly hid in one of the rooms, away from Hulk's prying eyes, feeling guilty that she can't help Widow. Hulk's mini earthquakes vibrated throughout her body as he passed her and after a safe distance away, Eve came out of hiding. Running throughout the many hallways, desperate to find people, she ran into someone.

Glancing up she noticed it was a SHEILD agent, until he cocked his gun at her and shot her in the shoulder.

Pain coursed through Eve, blood spewing from the wound.

She heard the man reload his gun again, aiming at her head, until something knocked him over out cold. Glancing at Captain America's shield, she looked at the very man that saved her life.

"Steve!" Eve cried, hugging the man around his neck. She felt his big arms enclose her small frame compared to his.

"Oh shit," Eve yelped, jumping away from him and grabbed onto her bad shoulder, "That was a bad idea."

Steve removed her hand and inspected the wound, "You need to go to the medic."

Worry rang through his voice, Eve shook her head, "I doubt I can get any medical attention with what's going on around her. Besides, why is a SHEILD agent attacking me?"

"Our enemy dressed up as SHEILD to throw us off of who's good or not," Steve explained, "But I'm glad you're okay, for the most part."

Eve grinned, "Back at you, pervert."

Steve cleared his throat, shaking his head, "That was just a big misunderstanding, ma'am."

"Eve," The female corrected, smacking his arm playfully, "Must I keep reminding you, Captain?"

"Steve," The male replied, giving Eve a small smile. He bent down; ripping off some of the guy's shirt from the floor, wrapping Eve's wound.

Wincing a little, she thanked him noticing their close proximity. Steve's eyes studied her face as Eve glanced up at him. He began to notice her doe-like eyes, small button nose, the red tint in her cheeks and the way she was biting her bottom lip.

"Steve.." Eve whispered, staring into the man's eyes. She stood up on her toes, placing her hand on his chest. Steve's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close. Eve could feel his heart pounding through his chest, like a drum. She closed her eyes, waiting for the distance to close. Then—

"Captain, a little assistance," Starks voice rang through Steve's earpiece. Jumping away from each other, as if Tony was actually right there catching them in the act.

Clearing his throat, "I better get going," Steve whispered, nodding at the female.

"Keep safe," Eve said breathlessly watching his retreating figure.

'Oh, I never noticed his butt,' Eve tilted her head sideways, catching a good look.

* * *

Eve ran through the hallways once more, thankfully not running into any sort of trouble. She then ended up near Loki's holding cell, surprised that Thor was in the glass chamber.

"Thor!" Eve ran up to the glass, banging on it.

"No, Eve! Get away now!" Thor ordered, and then she felt someone grab the back of her shirt and walked over to the control panel.

"A tiny human," A voice observed. Eve stiffened, Loki.

"Put her down," Another voice rang out, but with confidence. Glancing over, there was Coulson, with a ..huge gun.

"Don't point that thing at me," Eve yelped, struggling against the demi god's grip. Suddenly gasped in terror when Coulson was stabbed, crumbling to the floor. Tears weld up in Eve's eyes, disbelief shook her.

"Coulson!" She screeched. He sat there, smiling at her and nodded tears slipping down her cheeks, taking deep breaths, or attempting to so her nerves will calm down. Struggling more against Loki's grip, she yelled at Coulson to not clock out, that it wasn't time yet. They still had so many adventures to obtain, to endure Fury's icy gaze, to meet his friend, Pepper.

_"Agent Coulson," Fury stepped forward to the man, "Meet Eve."_

_Eve stood a bit away, anxiety chewing at her. She was always afraid of first interactions, never wanting to upset people or get them to hate her. Standing still, she watched as Agent Coulson held out his hand to her, "Nice to meet you, Eve. Welcome to SHEILD."_

_Eve bit her cheek, extending her arm out to shake Coulson's hand, "Thank you," she quipped. _

_"If you don't mind, Coulson, show her around the base," Fury said, more like commanding him._

_Coulson nodded, "Right this way."_

"Petty humans and emotions," Loki grumbled.

_Over time, Phil and Eve became close friends instantly. She would listen to him rave on about his Captain America trading cards and how he got to watch Steve Rogers sleep. _

_Joking about how creepy and unusual that is, Eve never let it down. She loved to tease Coulson as he did her, growing into a brother/sister bond, she was glad to have him by her side when dealing with Fury. As Fury would always scold her about taking too many days off to sit about in beaches or going off to random places on Earth when she should be doing missions._

_"That's what Widow and Hawkeye are there for," Eve said, throwing up her arms._

_Earning more missions to count, Coulson would try to help her the best he could._

__These memories of Coulson flashed in her mind, she couldn't think of losing someone so dear to her.

Eve bowed her head, glaring at the floor. How dare Loki do this to her and everyone? Courting chaos and watching like an audience, how disgusting. Growling at the thought, Eve kicked Loki in the stomach, forcing him to release his grip on her. Loki stumbled over to the control panel and glared at Eve. He flipped open the switch and pressed the red button. Eve felt the air suck Thor out of the ship inside the glass cage, Loki walking over to her, pushing her down the hole as well.

Free falling off a plane always seemed fun to Eve, but not from a huge metal contraption SHEILD built and pretty much plummeting to her death. Halfway down her fall, she gathered the wind around her. Forming a bubble, she was safe, but didn't plan on falling into the ocean while seeing Thor falling onto the earth. As the fall felt like eternity, a few seconds later, she hit the water. Her bubble shattered and water engulfed her.

Eve pushed herself upwards, reaching the surface and taking deep breaths. She froze the water beneath her, allowing her to stand above the water. Making a pathway to shore, Eve headed for Thor to make sure he was okay.

* * *

Steve slammed his hands against the table.

"What do you mean she's gone?" He raged, the Captain America cards flew away from the blow.

"What I mean is, Loki pushed her into the trap we had for him. The glass cage we set had Thor in it and the air sucked them out," Fury explained to the male.

"So what does this mean?" Stark asked.

"Hopefully Thor got her in time," Agent Hill replied quietly.

The small group sat in silence, Steve hoping that Eve made it out safe.

* * *

**As I was watching Avengers again, a girl sitting right next to me asked out loud, "Where's Spiderman?"**


	5. Love In War

**You lovely people make my day.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, to clear it up:**

**1. Eve is pretty much like Adam and Eve.**

**2. The girl who made the Spiderman reference, I was going to ask her where's Batman but She was the type of girl who never watched the Iron Man, Thor, Green Lantern, Hulk, etc movies before this. So she pretty much kept asking questions the whole time, such a buzz kill, tch.**

**3. During the movie, I was thinking about more stories and possibly adding another story to this one. Not sure yet.**

**93 messages from you guys ever since I started! Phew.**

**Disclaimer: Still planning, not mine, except for Eve.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"So much for his tower," Eve laughed.

Her arms wrapped around Thor's neck as they headed towards Stark Tower. The portal could be seen miles away, tiny specs swarming out of it. As they were closer, the portal was above Tony's building.

"The Chitauri are here," Thor grumbled under her.

Thor landed her down the street away from the others, flying towards Stark tower where Eve assumed Loki would be.

"Oh, okay! Leave me out in the open," She huffed, yet ran towards the team. As she came close enough, seeing Steve glance at her and smiled. Earning him a smile from her back.

"Watch out!" Natasha yelled. Eve turned seeing a group of Chitauri firing at her.

Eve quickly squatted low and her feet spread out, she punched the ground. In her mind she formed a wall as the ground below her took that shape. Giving her a shield, she ran up to the wall and kicked it. The wall suddenly was sent back, sending all the enemies and anything else back a few blocks down.

Eve sighed, looking over her shoulder and nodded at Natasha as she smiled.

"Hey," A voice next to her said shyly.

"Hi," Eve smiled softly at Steve. Stepping in front of him, in his spangle-y suit, Eve had to admit that he looked pretty damn good.

"Have you guys got a word on Eve or Bruce yet?" Tony's voice rang out.

"We've got Eve," Steve said, not taking eyes off the woman. Eve blushed looking away towards the ground.

"Well tell her to suit up."

"Here," Steve said, giving her a black backpack, "Fury told me to you this."

Eve threw him a questioning glance, as he shrugged. She grabbed the backpack, unzipping it. She pulled out her old grey cloak** (1)** from way back when, tight black pants and an elbow sleeved shirt; also finding an earpiece so that she could hear the team wherever she was at. Eve ran off to a building close by, changing her outfit as quick as she could. She put in the earpiece, stuffing her old clothes into the backpack and strapping it to her back.

Returning to the team she asked, "Who is this guy and where's Banner?"

"Clint," The new guy nodded at her.

"When Banner was the other guy, he jumped on a plane that was shooting at him and it blew up midair. Not sure where he's at right now," Natasha replied, looking at the ground.

At that moment, we heard a motor rip through the air as we turned around and found Banner.

"We got Banner," Steve said to Stark.

"Tell him to suit up," Tony called back.

"Nice ride," Eve remarked, grinning at Banner.

Bruce smiled back, turning around and glancing at the city, "This looks bad."

"I've seen worse," Natasha frowned.

Bruce's face softened at her, "I'm sorry." They stared at each other for a minute, until we heard Tony through our earpiece.

"Hey guys, I'm bringing the party to you," right then, a huge worm-like monster crashed through the buildings as Tony guided it to us.

"I don't see a party," Natasha stared at the beast in awe.

"Maybe if you squint a little," Eve suggested, not taking my eyes off of the beast as well.

"This would be a good time to suit up, Doctor," Steve said next to me. Banner stepped up, smirking at Steve.

"That's my secret," Banner began, "I'm always angry."

He turned around forming into the Hulk as he did. Roaring at the oncoming beast, he punched it square in the face; you could hear the crushing bones and see the blood spewing out.

"Oh gross," Eve said, poking the dead carcass. Steve pulled her away from the beast, as Thor and Iron landing by the group. Eve looked up as all the Chitauri screeched angrily at them, raising their fists and waving their weapons. Our group stood in a circle, preparing to attack any that would strike.

Steve began giving everyone orders, acting as the Captain he is titled to already giving orders to Thor, Iron and Clint.

"I need to get up there," Clint said.

"I'll give you a lift. Clench up, Legolas," Stark said, grabbing onto Clint and shooting up in the sky.

"You guys and I will be fighting on the ground-," Steve said to both of Natasha and Eve before Eve cut him off.

"I'll help with the sky," Eve said firmly. Steve gave her a worried look before nodding then turned to Banner.

"Hulk," Steve began, the Hulk grunted slightly, "Smash."

The Hulk grinned, charging up to the sky, literally smashing all the Chitauri near him. Eve gave one last look at Steve as he walked to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, catching his scent of old cologne and sweat.

"Be safe," He whispered. Eve nodded, burrowing her head against his neck.

"You too."

* * *

The battle against the Chitauri was going rough for the Avengers.

Eve glided through the air with a steel board from a broken down car, shooting at the enemies with flame balls created from her hands. She was exhausted and so was everyone else.

"Stark, do you copy?" Fury's voice rang through the earpiece, "There's a nuke heading your way in 2 minutes."

"Got it," Tony replied.

Eve gasped slightly, as she felt something grab her backpack. Struggling, she glanced up and saw a Chitauri pull her up. Slipping through the straps Eve landed roughly on the pavement, as a group of Chitauri began to charge at her.

"Eve!" Steve yelled behind her. Spinning around, she saw Captain and Thor fighting off a group of them as well.

Eve turned back around, molding the water from the fire hydrant nearby, forming a ball around the Chitauri coming after her, freezing the water around them. As she turned around to help the two, before she could protect the Captain from the oncoming attack, it hit him right at his side.

"Steve!" Eve cried, running towards the man. She ran on top of a car, jumping in the air and blasted the enemies with fire from her hands. The charred Chitauri crumbled to the ground, Thor helped Captain up as Eve came to his aid.

"Steve, are you okay?" Eve placed her hand on his cheek as he smiled.

"I am now," He started, but grunted as he grabbed his wound. Eve gazed worriedly at his wound.

Steve rested his head on her shoulder, "I'm glad you're okay," his breath tickling her neck.

She shivered, biting her lip, "You need to get someone checking on your wound."

"It's fine," he whispered.

"Look Steve I real-," Eve was cut off by him pressing his lips against hers. She blinked once, unsure what to do, since it was her first kiss after all. But slowly, gave into him, closing her eyes. The kiss was unexplainable to Eve, his lips rough against hers, filled with passion and longing. He pulled her closer to him as she placed her hand on his arm and wrapped her other arm around his neck; Steve's arms wrapped around her lower back.

Steve kissed her once more pulled away an inch, gazing into her eyes, "I really wanted to do that for a long time."

* * *

**(1)Think of Ezio's cloak.**

**I had such a hard time with this chapter since so much has been going on. My brother, who's in the Air Force, is coming home at midnight. My mom has been pushing me to clean, do homework, this and that. Then my puppy wanted to play along with my best friend coming over to do her dress for the Renaissance fair.**

**But that won't stop more updates to come, and more stories! Thanks for the great support you magnificent people!**


	6. Fin?

**Hey, you want to read a great story of an OC and Steve pairing?**

**Check out: Vengeance for Blood by AnimeGirl 1000.**

**It's pretty kick ass.**

**Disclaimer: My plan consists of: A damsel in distress and a net, a big net. Other than that, I own nothing except for Eve.**

* * *

Eve didn't know how to feel after the kiss. Even though they were surrounded by their enemy, exhausted and no place to run, all they could do was to watch Stark fly into the portal with the bomb. The seconds turned into minutes. Anticipation built around them, hoping that Stark would make it. But soon after, Steve told Natasha to close the portal. Obeying him, Natasha pushed the scepter into the tesseract.

The portal began to close, quickly at that, and at that last moment Stark fell through.

"That son of a bitch," Steve said grinning. Eve smiled, wrapping her arms around his arm, snuggling close to it.

For an asshole, she can consider Tony as a friend.

"He isn't slowing down," Thor observed, beginning to use his hammer. But hearing a roar in the distance, Hulk tackled Tony into a building, jumping off and landing near Thor, Steve and Eve. Hulk pushed Tony off of him and Thor ripped off his mask. Eve stared at the man in worry, he wasn't breathing. After a few seconds of Hulk grunting, he roared; Stark gasped in fright, looking around him.

"What happened? Don't tell me one of you kissed me! Except for Eve, if that's the case come here," He teased, wriggling his eyebrows. Steve tensed beside Eve as she laughed.

"It's good to see you too, Iron," Eve smiled.

"So, let's take the day off tomorrow, have you guys had shawarma? There's a shawarma joint a few blocks from here, I don't know what it is, but I want to try it." Tony asked still on the ground.

"We're not done here," Thor said.

"Then shawarma?"

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in New York City; they all stopped by to see Thor and Loki off. We went through a park, Steve's hand grabbed Eve's as she looked at him smiling and blushing. He returned the gesture, gazing at the demi gods infront of him, and the rest of the Avengers there.

Eve smiled at Natasha after she whispered in Clint's ear about god knows what that made him smirk; Banner glancing around nervously, rubbing his arms as Tony elbowed him grinning. It felt nice, everyone here without having to fight, having to worry about demi gods trying to rule the world. A time to relax.

Thor nodded at Loki, holding out the tesseract in a cylinder case. Loki glared, a mask on his face, reluctantly grabbing the handle, turning it and vanished.

Natasha nodded at Clint, them heading off to a SHEILD car; they had a mission to accomplish. Tony taking Banner to be nerds and check out the remains of his tower. Eve sighed, scratching her head, she didn't know where to go. Possibly back to SHEILD and ask for a vacation, when she was about to pull out her cell to call Fury, Steve grabbed her arm.

"Hey," He began, "Want to go on a ride?" Steve nodded towards his motorcycle.

Eve smiled, leaning onto him, "Where to, Captain?" She teased.

Steve grabbed her waist, "Wherever you want to go."

Eve bit her lip, gazing up at him, "Maybe a nice quiet place," she whispered seductively to him.

Steve blushed, "Eve, I know this might be too soon, but I would like to take this a bit slow."

Eve laughed, kissing the man softly on the lips.

"I'm teasing! I'm not a pervert like you," she grinned as he rolled his eyes, "Let's go to the Caribbean's, or Italy! Ooh, maybe Spain," Eve ranted on, heading towards Steve's motorcycle.

Grinning, Steve ran after her, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Sexual abuse!"

"This is not; I'm just picking you up."

"Threatened, I feel threatened!"

* * *

**Fin.**

**For now.**

**Oh, if you haven't seen the last credit to Avengers, PLEASE PLEASE, do not read the next chapter. I missed the credits but just saw it on youtube, sadly. After going to see the movie twice I didn't see it! But yeah, I'M WARNING YOU.**

**Also, another surprise will be on the way.**


	7. ShShShawarma!

**DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE ENDING CREDITS.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'M WARNING YOU.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I KNOW YOU'RE SCROLLING PAST THIS.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fine then**.

* * *

_Shawarma._

After locking Loki up, Tony went to change out of his suit and the rest bandaged up their wounds. Eve went off with Tony to find some of Pepper's clothes. Handing her a pair of jean shorts and an AC/DC shirt, she changed in the bathroom.

Upon stepping out, she felt Steve's gaze at her.

"What," Eve said, a bit too loudly; gaining everyone's attention.

"Nice legs," Tony said, as he passed her, "Off to get some shawarma!"

Eve blushed profusely, Banner patting her head.

"It's okay, they are nice legs," He said, trying to comfort her. Only making Eve blush more and sigh.

* * *

Awkward silence blanketed the group as they were eating their food. Most of the team still in their suits, ripped up and bloody, no one really spoke a word other than to pass the salt.

Thor ripped through his burrito, Steve poking his. Everyone else seemed normal with their eating habits after all that happened.

"So, Eve," Tony said, looking over Thor, "Are you and Captain together?"

Eve choked on her food slightly, drinking her water to help. Steve blushed, glaring at Tony. Everyone at the table waited for their reply.

Biting her bottom lip, glancing at Steve who was now staring at his plate, "I'm not sure."

* * *

After paying for their food, they were heading back to SHEILD.

"Eve," Steve called out, the woman stopped waiting for him to catch up.

"Hey, listen," He said breathlessly, "I'm sorry about what happened at the table."

Eve shook her head, "It's okay, I understand." She looked at the ground, upset about what took place. She was confused about if Steve wanted to be with her or not. Upset that he never spoke up at the table.

Steve sighed, "Look, I'm not good at talking to girls. I've never exactly, how do I say this, had a relationship with someone?"

Eve looked at him in shock, "You're kidding right? I'm not getting Punk'd am I?"

Steve looked at her, "Um, I don't believe I understand."

"It's just some tv show," Eve tried to explain, blushing at her idiocy.

Steve scratched his head, "Look, I've had feelings for you for a while now."

Eve gazed at the man in disbelief.

"I don't want to be just friends, you see. I want to be there for you, when you're hurt or sad. I want you to smile; I want to be with you. I just want you," Steve said rapidly, inhaling for a breath.

Eve's jaw slacked open, "Wait, so, you want to be my boyfriend."

Steve bit his bottom lip, "Will you?"

Eve sighed, "I just don't know…" she trailed off.

Steve sighed in defeat, looking at the ground.

"What the hell am I thinking? Of course!" She grinned, throwing her arms around him, kissing him with such passion.

"And everything has been recorded! Good work team!" Tony sang.

The couple broke apart, staring at the rest of the Avengers while Tony held a video camera.

"Tony," Eve seethed, stomping towards him.

"Oh God, abort! Abort!"

* * *

**Huzzah!**

**Well, yeah, I had to put some Eve and Steve together ;D**

**YEAH, EVE WAS IN THE ENDING CREDITS ON AVENGERS. Not really.**

**Anyways,**

**I've never finished a story before here on Fanfiction!**

**I feel so great! Thanks for the reviews everyone and blowing up my gmail every night ;D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, GOING TO START A NEW STORY NOW.**

**HINT HINT, LEGOLAS!**


End file.
